Tomoe
"And I wanna trust and care for 'em too... no matter how much it hurts." Tomoe is a player from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. Originally a leery and distrustful young woman, she eventually grew to enjoy the perks of friendship. Appearance A five-foot-tall young lady with fair skin, shining blue eyes and a spring in her step. Her dyed white hair, curled into ringlet pigtails, is pale blue at the tips. As for her dresses of choice, they tend to be fancy, dark blue, black and gold, and she always wears a cross around her neck. Her shoes are either flats or pumps depending on how well she can walk in them that day. Despite her otherwise dolled-up appearance, one of her front teeth is missing. By the end of the Week she was wearing a Lovely One-piece and a Waffle Necktie. She attached her pins to her dress, along with one of the arrow pins Manami left behind. (Kou took the other one.) Personality Before the Game, Tomoe was quite a doubtful girl, squinting at everyone and eyeing them critically. She was vocal about her suspicion as well, claiming it was simply because of their occupations. No hard feelings, she often said afterward. Those who were disgusted by the idea of friendship "made sense" to her, and she tended to want to hang around those sorts of solitary people more than others. During the Game, however, her suspicion was forcibly removed. Without distrust to fuel her, she was more open to conversation and believing in others. Even if she didn't think to be wary around these people, being leery for years destroyed her social skills, something she was unable to keep hiding. She was rather awkward around most of the Players and Reapers and was often unable to find the words that others might want to hear. She was not about to give up, though, even through this; since she liked their company and didn't want to be seen as a bad person, she sought to improve herself around others. History Pre-Game Tomoe was born and raised in Harajuku, but she and her parents were never really as affluent as the rest. Her mother didn't work and her father was repeatedly fired; despite this turbulence in their lives, they all sought to press on. Her parents tried to keep her happy, despite the arguments they would constantly have over their financial situation. Despite her efforts, Tomoe wasn't quite as fashionable as most people in Harajuku. She still learned to keep pushing onward even if things hurt. Eventually her mom did ''get a job, resulting in even less interaction between her and her parents. The friends she made in school revealed themselves as.. well, not very kind at all. All too frequently she found herself with the "wrong crowd". Eventually she just decided friendship was dumb and closed herself off to anything beyond cooperating out of necessity. On the night she died, the loan sharks hounding her parents finally decided to take more drastic actions to get their money back. Tomoe managed to sprint out of the house while they were distracted, and ran as far as she could. Around Cat Street, she grew tired and was cornered in an alleyway by one of them, who threatened her at gunpoint. He demanded that she go home and never speak about this incident. Tomoe was enraged by this criminal and his proposition, and tried to fight back. Alas, she was only a small child. The loan shark chasing her accidentally fired his gun after being unnerved by her rage, killing her near-instantly. Week 15 But then everyone decided to make her see that no, friendship is not stupid. Day 1 Whoops, suddenly she can trust everyone now. She pacted with Lily, easily believing her when she promised not to leave or betray her. Thankfully, Lily actually meant it. Day 2 Manami and Rikuto got themselves erased. Tomoe was very distraught over losing people she thought were decent so soon, even if it ''was kill or be killed here. Also there was a deep conversation here that got her thinking. Day 3 Mizuno almost died! Yikes! Day 4 Ryely and Corona were erased. Tomoe vowed to continue using the wand they had made together, keeping the two in her memories and remembering them through her imagined attacks. Day 5 Things get Real as Shino gets erased for seemingly no reason at all... spooky... Day 6 Things seemed particularly average on this night after the entire confrontation until Ayumu provoked Uso and Orion enough to drag him and Dax into a battle. As it was extremely late at night, she could not properly shout encouraging words like Kazunori did. Ayumu's erasure hit her especially hard in her exhaustion, as did Dax's, especially given the way that the former had destroyed his chances and bond with Dax at the very end. She proceeded to pass out and spend the entire mission looking and feeling terrible. The walls of the mission were quite something, but at the very end they were tasked to play songs for each of the erased... and figure out entry fees. Tomoe finally figured out that she was unable to suspect others, and responded to Jean's question as well as she knew how. Then Runa tried to kill Taiki and Kou. Somehow, they survived, to her surprise and relief. While that was going down, though, she and everyone else hunted down Renji... who turned out to be Hawk all along. The mission ended and in came a last one: to "shoot down the morning star." Of course, Tomoe wasn't going to have any of this, and neither was Lily. Tomoe went off to seek Kazuya, the only one who seemed to know so much about the Game Master, and interrogated him on various things. The two agreed to try hard and save him, and Kazuya formulated a plan. He would buy a certain umbrella from Eventide and... well, do something with it somehow. She handed him money, wishing to help pool funds, and wished him luck finding the rest of the cash. Then she took part in beating up Jean with everyone else. It was a very messy fight, and one that helped her realize that even Jean's got his limits. Being unable to heal like that probably traumatized a couple of minds; she didn't want to think about that though, especially when everyone else seemed so used to it. Day 7 Tomoe spent the day making her final preparations for the upcoming battle. boss fight description goes here. In the end, everyone who was slated for erasure by the end of the day was saved in some way or another. She chose wholeheartedly to return to life, having been repelled from the life of a Reaper by the ones that influenced her. She currently has no idea where to go, if her murderer was arrested, if her parents were alive, or what she missed at school. But with everyone offering to help her along the way, she thinks she can eventually rise back up just like she wanted to in the first place. Thanks to Jean and Runa, she actually has a stable place to live and some money to start with. And a future job. Now all she's got to do, really, is worry about how she's coming back to school... Relationships Yuri "Lily" Suishou Tomoe's partner. A literal saint, and a very cool magical girl. Manami Kurokawa The first Player that seemed just as avoidant and awkward as her. When she and Rikuto were erased, Tomoe was given a posthumous note. Of course, she wept, and proceeded to wear her hairpin like a charm on her dress for the rest of the Game. Ayumu Hisakawa Another Player that made sense. Tomoe was incredibly upset over his death. Kazunori Kojima A Player who was incredibly supportive throughout her time in the UG... even if their first meeting was him smacking her straight in the face with a baseball. Kou Mizoguchi A rad dude. She's glad he didn't die. They are most certainly getting tonkatsu later. Komugi "Ryely" Sasaki The one who made her wand. Tomoe will be forever grateful. Jean Duvert The very first person Tomoe met in the Underground. An incredibly helpful man that Tomoe once thought was God. She has since learned better. Tomoe honestly feels a bit guilty over how much he's helped her even after the Game, and seeks to make it up to him somehow. As far as she knows, with both his huge family and important position, he doesn't need any more stress. Kaito Yukimura One of the first Reapers Tomoe met in the Underground. A ferret that threatened to throw her in a trash can. He is a cool guy, she thinks, even if he is kind of standoffish. Hawk Li Good grief Tomoe give him some space holy shit Cheer Tsubasa A Harrier Reaper Tomoe initially feared immensely after he retaliated against her insults. She seemed rather interested in his home district, Kyoto, claiming she would have won easier if she had been in such a deceitful district. Her entry fee soon proved that wrong; after a few serious conversations, she ended up patching things up with him enough to take back her spiteful views on Harriers. Runa Spiros Another Harrier Tomoe met before the Game. She feared her too due to her ruthlessness and baffling decision to choose the Reaper life, but her professionalism and extensive notes on the other inhabitants of Shibuya did warrant some respect. Her dilemma at the end of the Week caused Tomoe to really think about whether or not she wanted to root for her in the next Game. She settled on hoping Runa would erase the ones who truly deserved it, as despite Runa's role she'd grown pretty fond of her. The next Game is distant, though; for now they're neighbors. Now that Tomoe's got all this money from her, she's not sure what to do to make it up to her. Hayato Ichikawa The barista at Riverbend, which Tomoe began to frequent during the Game. Her initial goal was to find the cats, but then she ended up taking Shiori's wall a little too seriously. She thinks she might relate at least a little to the guy given how Shiori described him, but she doesn't actually have any idea how to impress him beyond being a regular and finding Rin yet. Trivia *Like Seikyo, she also has the uncanny ability to find Rin. *She is Catholic, even if the UG is very much unlike her idea of Purgatory. **She speculates that the higher-ups Jean told her about might be working directly under the real God, but doesn't know enough to confirm and isn't really intent on asking. *Her texts are very, very informal; she uses bizarre emojis and often types wwwwww to convey laughter. *Though she was involved in various battles, she never actually fought alongside Lily (and only Lily) until Nora pulled them into a fight on Day 6. **This fight was also their only fight like this. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Players Category:Week 15